Unnamed Sin
A dojin character song for Onikiri. Credits ;Song: PoKeR ;Lyrics: 红衣 ;Singing: KBShinya, Marblue ;Shakuhachi: 囚牛 ;Mixing: Mr.曾经 ;PV: N-N ;PV Supervision: 小穆Antares ;Art: Onmyoji mobile game Lyrics ;Legend :Regular - KBShinya :(Brackets) - Marblue :Bold - Duet Original= 侧锋之刃 斩落 百鬼之威 眼底 流淌着 未名之罪 借我之魂 还以 诛心之惠 笑意 暗藏着 谁的虚伪 罗生门下 一袭 和衣魑魅 彼岸的樱花 黯然枯萎 千里江山 只是 一场负累 抬眼 轻笑间 抹杀是非 当以吾之命 祭江山守卫 杀尽阴阳邪祟 （阴阳邪祟） 当汝取走头颅 必当以命来奉回 当吾回忆起 曾经之誓约 谁被欺瞒违背（欺瞒违背） 走出结契信诺 将信念挫骨成灰 当所有谎言 一瞬间破碎 他是谁手中 最锋利的傀儡 当所有真相 在眼前崩溃 他是谁心中 最完美的傀儡 他亲手埋 下所有喜与悲 在记忆中疯狂 寻找荒唐的安慰 是无解 也无法赎罪 在地 狱沉沦 用鲜血收尾 半掌之危 而今 浴火重回 践踏 曾经守 护的一切 用刀锋将 灵魂 片片割裂 痛楚 已将世界湮灭 罗生门下 一袭 和衣魑魅 彼岸的樱花 黯然枯萎 鲜血流淌 问谁 已是魔鬼 无人 会记得 这场是非 当以吾之命 祭江山守卫 杀尽阴阳邪祟 （阴阳邪祟） 当汝取走头颅 必当以命来奉回 当吾回忆起 曾经之誓约 谁被欺瞒违背（欺瞒违背） 走出结契信诺 将信念挫骨成灰 当所有谎言 一瞬间破碎 他是谁手中 最锋利的傀儡 当所有真相 在眼前崩溃 他是谁心中 最完美的傀儡 他亲手埋 下所有喜与悲 在记忆中疯狂 寻找荒唐的安慰 是无解 也无法赎罪 最后 用鲜血 追悔 当所有谎言 一瞬间破碎 他将自己变成 最锋利的傀儡 当所有真相 在眼前崩溃 他成为自己 最厌恶的傀儡 他亲手斩 断所有是与非 在仇恨中毁灭 曾经信奉的虚伪 是无罪 也无法赎罪 最后 用鲜血将一切收尾 |-|Transcription= Cè fēng zhī rèn zhǎn luò bǎi guǐ zhī wēi yǎndǐ liútǎngzhe wèi míng zhī zuì jiè wǒ zhī hún hái yǐ zhū xīn zhī huì xiào yì àncángzhe shéi de xūwèi luō shēng ménxià yī xí hé yī chīmèi bǐ'àn de yīnghuā ànrán kūwěi qiānlǐ jiāngshān zhǐshì yī chǎng fù lèi tái yǎn qīng xiào jiān mǒshā shìfēi dāng yǐ wú zhī mìng jì jiāngshān shǒuwèi shā jǐn yīnyáng xiésuì (yīnyáng xiésuì) dāng rǔ qǔ zǒu tóulú bì dāng yǐ mìng lái fèng huí dāng wú huíyì qǐ céngjīng zhī shìyuē shéi bèi qīmán wéibèi (qīmán wéibèi) zǒuchū jié qì xìn nuò jiāng xìnniàn cuògǔ chéng huī dāng suǒyǒu huǎngyán yī shùnjiān pòsuì tā shì shéi shǒuzhōng zuì fēnglì de kuǐlěi dāng suǒyǒu zhēnxiàng zài yǎnqián bēngkuì tā shì shéi xīnzhōng zuì wánměi de kuǐlěi tā qīnshǒu mái xià suǒyǒu xǐyǔ bēi zài jìyì zhōng fēngkuáng xúnzhǎo huāngtáng de ānwèi shì wú jiě yě wúfǎ shúzuì zài dìyù chénlún yòng xiānxiě shōuwěi bàn zhǎng zhī wēi érjīn yù huǒ chóng huí jiàntà céngjīng shǒuhù de yīqiè yòng dāofēng jiāng línghún piàn piàn gēliè tòngchǔ yǐ jiāng shìjiè yānmiè luō shēng ménxià yī xí hé yī chīmèi bǐ'àn de yīnghuā ànrán kūwěi xiānxiě liútǎng wèn shéi yǐ shì móguǐ wú rén huì jìdé zhè chǎng shìfēi dāng yǐ wú zhī mìng jì jiāngshān shǒuwèi shā jǐn yīnyáng xiésuì (yīnyáng xiésuì) dāng rǔ qǔ zǒu tóulú bì dāng yǐ mìng lái fèng huí dāng wú huíyì qǐ céngjīng zhī shìyuē shéi bèi qīmán wéibèi (qīmán wéibèi) zǒuchū jié qì xìn nuò jiāng xìnniàn cuògǔ chéng huī dāng suǒyǒu huǎngyán yī shùnjiān pòsuì tā shì shéi shǒuzhōng zuì fēnglì de kuǐlěi dāng suǒyǒu zhēnxiàng zài yǎnqián bēngkuì tā shì shéi xīnzhōng zuì wánměi de kuǐlěi tā qīnshǒu mái xià suǒyǒu xǐyǔ bēi zài jìyì zhōng fēngkuáng xúnzhǎo huāngtáng de ānwèi shì wú jiě yě wúfǎ shúzuì zuìhòu yòng xiānxiě zhuīhuǐ dāng suǒyǒu huǎngyán yī shùnjiān pòsuì tā jiāng zìjǐ biàn chéng zuì fēnglì de kuǐlěi dāng suǒyǒu zhēnxiàng zài yǎnqián bēngkuì tā chéngwéi zìjǐ zuì yànwù de kuǐlěi tā qīnshǒu zhǎn duàn suǒyǒu shì yǔ fēi zài chóuhèn zhōng huǐmiè céngjīng xìnfèng de xūwèi shì wú zuì yě wúfǎ shúzuì zuìhòu yòng xiānxiě jiāng yīqiè shōuwěi |-|Translation= A sweeping blade cuts down the might of a hundred demons An unnamed sin flowing within his eye My borrowed soul in exchange for a bestowment of despair Whose falsehood is hidden beneath that smile Under Rashomon stands a garbed demon The sakura on the other shore wilts unbeknownst A thousand miles of landscape, in the end, a burden Looking up, that faint smile obliterates indecision When I am ordered to defend the Jiangshan guard Killing yin and yang evil spirits (Yin and Yang evil spirits) When you take your head, you must take it back When I recall the vows I used to Who is being bullied and violating (deception) Out of the confession He personally buried all the joys and sorrows Crazy in memory, looking for absurd comfort 当所有真相 在眼前崩溃 他是谁心中 最完美的傀儡 他亲手埋 下所有喜与悲 在记忆中疯狂 寻找荒唐的安慰 是无解 也无法赎罪 在地 狱沉沦 用鲜血收尾 半掌之危 而今 浴火重回 践踏 曾经守 护的一切 用刀锋将 灵魂 片片割裂 痛楚 已将世界湮灭 罗生门下 一袭 和衣魑魅 彼岸的樱花 黯然枯萎 鲜血流淌 问谁 已是魔鬼 无人 会记得 这场是非 当以吾之命 祭江山守卫 杀尽阴阳邪祟 （阴阳邪祟） 当汝取走头颅 必当以命来奉回 当吾回忆起 曾经之誓约 谁被欺瞒违背（欺瞒违背） 走出结契信诺 将信念挫骨成灰 当所有谎言 一瞬间破碎 他是谁手中 最锋利的傀儡 当所有真相 在眼前崩溃 他是谁心中 最完美的傀儡 他亲手埋 下所有喜与悲 在记忆中疯狂 寻找荒唐的安慰 是无解 也无法赎罪 最后 用鲜血 追悔 当所有谎言 一瞬间破碎 他将自己变成 最锋利的傀儡 当所有真相 在眼前崩溃 他成为自己 最厌恶的傀儡 他亲手斩 断所有是与非 在仇恨中毁灭 曾经信奉的虚伪 是无罪 也无法赎罪 最后 用鲜血将一切收尾--> Links * PV * NetEase Music * 5sing Category:Dojin